Things You Said That I Wasn't Meant To Hear
by strawberrysweetlove35
Summary: Lucy eavesdrops on Natsu and Gray when they sneak into her room. Nalu. Oneshot. Based off the prompt in the title.


Lucy glanced out the window before letting out a little laugh. She wasn't sure what it was, perhaps it was the dream that she had this morning. Especially with all the nightmares she's been having lately. A small blush crossed over her face as she thought about the dream from last night again. Lucy shook her head a little.

"Snap out of it Lucy," she told herself, "Not like it's ever going to happen anyways." She smiles sadly before slipping out of bed. Time to start to get ready for the new day.

It was more or less the typical Wednesday for her, she got up, got ready, cleaned up her place from the night before when everyone had decided to "spontaneously" come over, before heading to the guild to chat with Levy about her newest chapter that she's written. It was something simple but it was special for her.

Levy, being an avid reader herself, usually gave her commentary or helped edit. It took a while, but she was the only person Lucy was okay with for reading her work. There were several times that she found Natsu or Gray trying to sneak a peek at her writing, at times they snuck behind her and tried to read over her shoulder when she was really distracted with thinking about what to write for the next part. That was about when she kicked them out of there, anyways the boys usually came in uninvited anyways. Natsu more often than Gray but that's beside the point.

As she cleaned the mess, Lucy began to get lost in thought of the events that happened the night before.

* * *

 _She and the girls were over at the guild, chatting about one thing or another. Natsu and Gray were arguing as usual, before Erza escaped the girls teasing her about her precious crush on a certain blue haired guy to break them up. It was getting late, so she decided to call it a day and head home._

 _Natsu, who was cowering after Erza scolding him, decided he would head over with, muttering something about how anything's better than looking at popsicle here. He glanced over at Lucy excitedly and they decided to head home._

 _He stayed over for some time, it was plenty fun. Until she decided to take a quick bath and came out finding Natsu reading her draft. She ended up kicking him out without him even getting a chance to say something._

 _Natsu just gave her a huge smile before tackling her in a hug, whispering that she's awesome, and then heading out the window. The draft pages ended up getting scattered everywhere in the process. With a blush on her face and the exhaustion from the day setting in, Lucy decided to just head to bed and clean up the mess later._

* * *

Still lost in thought, Lucy didn't even realize that she finished up cleaning the kitchen and the living room before deciding it was time to head out. She sat down, letting out a sigh, before glancing over at the clock. She quickly jumped up and began to gather her stuff.

"Ahh! Levy is going to kill me for being late!" she exclaimed as she remembered the last time she talked to the short bluenette.

* * *

 _"Wait what! No way you can't end the chapter here! What's going to happen next? Does he say it? Will they get together in the end? Does she die? What happens at the ball?! Lu-chan, how could you be so evil!" Levy cried. "Whenever you're done with the chapter, you have to show it to me ASAP! I have to know. You cannot be late okay?!"_

* * *

She rushed over and grabbed the scatted new chapter draft before leaving in a hurry. As she sped walked to the guild, she started to put all the pages in order. While doing so, Lucy realized a couple pages were missing. She stopped and dug through her bag to look for them before realizing she must have left them back at the apartment.

As Lucy headed back, she saw Happy's flying through her window. She paused, Lucy had never been there when Natsu snuck into her place before. She decided to quietly head upstairs and slowly open her doors, in hopes that they wouldn't notice her presence. Lucy slowly snuck inside and closed the door behind her. She could hear random noises coming, assuming they were drawers being opened and closed, followed by a couple thuds.

"Come on Happy, we don't have much time. Luce was heading over to the Guild and we need to be there a bit after she reaches," said Natsu as Lucy heard him he walked around the room more.

"Well you could just tell her that you took some of her pages out for inspiration and ideas yourself," scoffed Gray, "But you know she'd probably kill you for stealing like that."

 _Huh? Gray was there too?_ Lucy paused before beginning to increase her pace _Stealing my pages?! What-?_

"What was that, Icy? You wanna go-" Lucy heard Natsu's voice cut off which was followed by another loud thud. She stopped walking, not even wanting to know what the boys ended up almost breaking this time. _I'll head in there in a minute…_

"Look, I was at an interesting part okay?" She heard Natsu muttered quietly, and decided to wait and listen. "As much as I think Luce is a great writer, she really should be more confident with herself. I'm not a big fan of the mushy stuff that she writes but she's Luce. She's already a weirdo so why not be a confident weirdo."

Lucy froze, _No way… he really thinks that? …A confident weirdo huh?_

"Plus the section I read gave me the perfect idea," reasoned Natsu, "She just kicked me out when things started to get into the details"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up and find the rest of the pages so we can put all of them together, you idiot, so we can leave!" Lucy suddenly heard Gray say, "I have to go meet Juvia at the guild soon."

"Wait, Juvia?" Natsu asked, confused. "Didn't you-"

"Oh, just hurry up," interrupted Gray.

"Why did you come with anyways? I could have done this all on my own you know," Natsu grumbled out as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Well, Flame Brain, I needed to make sure you didn't break or burn anything," reasoned Gray, "As much as I wouldn't have cared if you had gotten on Lucy's bad side, I'm doing this for her here."

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say" Natsu brushed him off "Yosh! Let's do this!"

That fueled Lucy's curiosity even more. _Doing this for me?_ she pondered. _Yeah, it's wrong to eavesdrop but they're the ones that broke into my apartment in the first place. And stole my pages? Oh, Natsu is so going to get it._

Lucy slowly started to approach the door.

"Lucy's been extra mopey now days with everything that's going on, so hopefully this surprise would keep her from complaining much more than she usually does" remarked Happy jokingly.

 _Wait… surprise? They were planning a surprise… for her?_

"Of course you'd come up with a surprise to cheer her up," said Gray "Maybe you could finally tell her you like her then too."

"Come on Gray, of course I like Lucy. She's a weirdo but she's still Luce." Lucy's heart started to beat faster. "You know I'd do anything to keep my friends and family safe and happy."

That normalized Lucy's racing heart but she smiled softly. _Of course that's a total Natsu thing to say, that's one of the things I really like about him._

"But really? To this extent? Just admit it, she's special to you." Gray smirked, "You're just too scared to say so."

"What was that?!" growled Natsu."Say that to my face!"

"I think you're so scared you can't even admit it to yourself." Gray chuckled, enjoying that he seemed to be having the upper hand in this argument.

"Grrrr. Fine, let's have it this way then." Lucy could hear Natsu's voice get louder at every word, "She's really special, I really like her and I can see her in my life forever! Now what cha gonna do about it?!"

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna-" Gray's shouts was interrupted by a small thud that came from the living room. Lucy was so caught off guard she tripped on the coffee table and decided to hide using the sofa, hoping she wouldn't be caught eavesdropping.

Her heart started to beat a mile a minute

"Huh? Did you hear something?" Natsu begins to walk to the door when he was interrupted.

"Dude, look at the time! We have to go, right now."

"But we haven't found the rest of the papers yet," Happy tried to reason, "What if Lucy finds out they're missing?"

"She won't, just leave them on the ground by the desk." Gray explained, "That's where she keeps them anyways, if anything she would think Flame Brain just knocked it over and she just didn't pick them all up."

"Do you really think that would work?" Natsu asked, "This is Lucy."

"Well we're out of time, if she doesn't then it's just your head at stakes," jabbed Gray. "Plus it gives us time to spread the word about the ball". The voices began to become more distant.

 _Wait, ball? Like… the Masquerade ball from the story?_

"Hey!" Natsu exclaimed before muttering something that she couldn't hear.

"Let's go~" Lucy heard Happy cry. She waited for a few moments until she was sure they were gone and let out a huge sigh of relief until realization dawned on her. She's _so_ going to need to come up with a good excuse for being late.

 **Hope you like it because I loved writing it!**

 **~Berry**


End file.
